Madelyne Spang
Madelyne Spang (born on September 5, 1997) is a young dancer from Pennsylvania. She previously trained and competed with Borelli's Dance Gallery and Studio 19 Dance Complex, both located in Pennsylvania. Now she trains and competes with Mather Dance Company in California. Her older sister Michelle followed this same training path before she graduated. Madelyne once danced in a routine with Chloe Lukasiak called "Hanging by a Thread". Dances Solos Casper - unknown genre - 2005 •10th overall 8 & under competitive solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Music Box - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall competitive 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania On the Range - 2010 Hanging By a Thread - 2011 The Way You Make Me Feel - jazz - 2012 Control - jazz - 2014 * 1st overall teen solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania It's a Mad Mad World - unknown genre - 2014 * 7th overall teen solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Go - unknown genre - 2016 * 1st overall senior competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition in Palm Springs, California Duets Tappin' 2 the Beat - tap (with Taylor Pecarchik) - 2009 * 5th overall competitive 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Good Versus Evil - acrobatic (with Emily Marino) - 2010 * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Trios Instead - contemporary (with Scott Alexander and Riley Kurilko) * 1st overall senior competitive duet/trio - MOVE Dance Competition in Palm Springs, California Groups Beethoven - acrobatic (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Kendall Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Evil Spirits - acrobatic (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Hope for Haiti - lyrical (with Sarah Johnston, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 5th overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio How Do I Look? - jazz (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 5th overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Little Bird - jazz (with Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall teen small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Live and Let Die - acrobatic (with Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall teen large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Dance Titles *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2010 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2012 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2014 *National Teen Miss Dance America KAR 2014 *Regional WCDE Elite Senior Dancer 2015 *Regional Radix Senior Female Core Performer 2016 *Regional WCDE Elite Senior Dancer 2016 Gallery Madelyne Spang.jpg sprang_madelyne.jpg S8tnEw0b.jpeg External Links *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:MDC dancers Category:Spang Sisters